


半百未至

by Eggspelliarmus



Series: 港殤 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 英香 半百未至歷史時事政治向
Relationships: England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Series: 港殤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	半百未至

**Author's Note:**

> 微英香  
> Arthur Kirkland x Horace Wong  
> 英/國x香/港
> 
> 粗略歷史向、時事向、政治向  
> 不喜勿看
> 
> 主港仔，比較像是港 → 英
> 
> 虐有

**WARNING：歷史政治時事向**

**不適者勿看謝謝**

**【APH英香】半百未至**

  
  


1997年

要是問50年前的Horace，他不會想到自己熟悉的世界竟然會在50年後經歷翻天覆地的改變。

話雖如此，他心底裡其實對這一天的來臨早有準備。

畢竟，大/英/帝/國對新/界的擁有權就是99年，不是永久擁有，而是租借。這個條文在《展/拓/香/港/界/址/專/條》上白字黑字寫得清清楚楚。儘管Horace被Arthur接走之時還是個懵懵懂懂的孩子，等他長成後還是有機會去台/灣親手翻閱這一改變他一生的條文。

時間往前跳躍50年，是1947年。

那年，二/次/世/界/大/戰於香/港的土地上結束之後不到兩年。

戰後香/港仍是滿目瘡痍，距離幾十年後的繁華大都會還相差深遠。當時的Horace並不知道，這一年出生的眾多孩子中，有三個會長成香/港膾炙人口的大明星——蕭/芳/芳、鄭/少/秋和葉/德/嫻。另外，其中一名日/本的甲/級/戰/犯在初夏於 **赤/柱** 處以死刑。

這都是發生在五十年前的事，Horace絕對不會把每件事都記得巨細無遺。他回想起半個世紀的事之際，還是去翻查了一下資料。

那一年，發生了一宗導致過百命喪的客船大火、幾次工潮、海軍船塢大裁員，這些事情對於50年前的Horace可能覺得事態嚴重，但對於不死的他而言，經歷過半世紀的沉重以後，又似乎忘記得一乾二淨。

他不需要翻檔查籍而記得的，是那一年Arthur來了香/港。

就算是50年前幼稚的他也知道大/英/帝/國戰後不比自己好受，到處都是砲火轟炸的痕跡，倫/敦已經不是1842年下船初見的那個美麗而驕傲的霧鎖之都，而是滿地瓦礫之地，需要投入許多人力物力去重建重光。

Horace知道戰後的Arthur不單身體虛弱，而且很忙。

然而他還是帶上了往香/港的雙程機票，隻身飛越太平洋來見他獨力扶養成長的前小漁村。

Horace知道原因。

——這是他對戰時英/國放棄香/港這一行為充滿愧疚的補償。

1941年的聖誕夜，英/國簽下了投降書放棄香/港。

燭光映照簽下降書的港/督的側臉，明明應該是在聖誕夜大餐點燃的燭台，這夜裡卻用以照亮條約的紙張。沒有了聖誕夜大餐仕女的衣香鬢影、歡聲笑語，取而代之的是市民夜裏的泣聲。

香/港沒有哭。

對於這樣的事，他早就習慣了。反正他一直都是可有可無的啊。他一直都不笑不哭，乖巧地待在Arthur的身邊，替他努力賣命，努力使得自己變得「有用」。

漂泊流離的他，沒有用的話可是會換掉呢。

_ 「不要再反抗了，不然我用上/海換掉你作為金融中心。」 _

_ 「香港是一塊沒有用的爛石頭。」（註1） _

差不多100年前的1842年，又是一張薄紙、一紙條約使香/港成為殖民地。

總是人們的擺弄、總是一張又一張看似毫無價值的紙張操控香/港這麼多年的命運。Horace自有意識以來，便知道自己的命該如此。

他有時候想問Arthur，既然無能力保護自己，當初為什麼要巧取豪奪，從中/國手上奪過孩提中的自己？然而，他心底裏知道，當時強大的大/英/帝/國狂妄自大，定不會想到未來有一天會有需要簽下投降書放棄殖民地的困境。

或者，只能怪自己是一個小漁村、小城市，永遠受他人擺佈。

無論如何，他對於Arthur的到來，內心是高興的，儘管英/國貴人事忙，只在香/港停留了十數天便匆匆離去，但到最後Horace還是情不自禁地感到愉悅。

重光後的香/港不算繁榮，但說不上太差，充滿拼勁的島民很快便投入戰後的生活，加上國/共/內/戰導致大量資本家南逃香/港，香/港工業蓬勃發展。

Horace戰後度過了尚算愉快的幾十年，看著心愛的土地經濟起飛，人民生活無休。

然後，80年代初，拉開了香/港再次被人操控擺弄的序幕。1984年簽訂的中/英/聯/合/聲/明掌控了香/港的未來。香/港即使作為主要持分者，仍被排除於談判之外。

因為香/港，自有意識以來，總是難逃被操控的命運啊。

Horace還依稀記得，1984年之冬，他站在北/京的會場之外，與其他傳媒記者在一起看最熟悉而毫無血緣關係的宗主國和最陌生的兄長，以及其他與會者步出會堂。

然後許多熟悉的朋友都趕在1997年前離開故土，逃離異國。

接著發生的，就是「主權移交」。

香/港的主權「被」移交，沒有自主、沒有主動，就是單純的作為一個皮球被拋來拋去。藍色的龍獅旗降下，換上一抹紅。然後，他花了好多時間記著自己的國歌不再是《天/佑/女/王》，服役的並不再喚「皇/家/香/港/警/察」、「布/政/司」不再存在，以往和Arthur留下許多回憶的地方並不再是「港/督/府」，小時候總會迎接Arthur來港的「皇/后/碼/頭」不剩下一磚一瓦，去到最後，他只能看著英/國為他命名的街道憑弔昔日。

堅/尼/地/道、皇/后/大/道、英/皇/道、窩/打/老/道、告/士/打/道、界/限/街......

他們說，香/港會50年不變。

他們說，香/港會馬照跑，舞照跳。

他們說，香/港會港/人/治/港、高/度/自/治。

Horace曾經天真的相信，這樣的生活會維持到2047年。

原來，時間流逝得這麼快呢。

以為只是過了22年，50年卻過去了啊。

2019之炎夏，Horace的美夢粉碎。

  
  


*

  
  


已經，回不去了。

那能夠呼吸自由空氣的昔日。

  
  


*

  
  


_ 半百未至，卻已至。 _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> 註1:出自R.M. Martin “China; Political, Commercial and Social; In an Official Report to Her Majesty’s Government” (1847)，不記得確實句子，記得有一句”Hong Kong is a useless, barren rock”和”Hong Kong is therefore useless to England“
> 
> 私心設定港仔淡漠愛錢的性格是悲慘的命運造成，他一直覺得自己是因為沒有用才被扔來扔去，所以要變得更強、變得更有用，他一生的目標就是變成有用的城市，對於一切都很冷淡，只在乎私利和錢財  
> 心疼港仔QwQ


End file.
